endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Calley Payne
Calley Rachel Payne is a former contestant on Endurance 2. She competed alongside her partner, Shep Allen, as the Yellow Team. Sweet on the outside, this "southern belle" becomes very competitive when the game is worth winning. About Calley was born and raised in Elberton, Georgia to Lynne Beeson and James Payne. She has six siblings. Endurance Calley was one of the 14 contestants that made it through the Right to Stay. In the partner selection, because she didn't catch a ball, she was partnered with Shep Allen as the Yellow Team, which she was excited about. When Max and Jenna returned and became the Brown Team, Calley was excited, and one of the few people who supported their return. She instantly befriended Jenna, and was close friends with Keetin. Yellow developed an early lead in Tower of Power, but couldn't win the mission. In Fireball, Calley was shown to launch the balls at Shep. When Christa caught the second Blue ball, she told her to eliminate Purple, but Scooter told her to eliminate Yellow, which visibly upset Calley. When discussing about the Samadhi, Annie feared about giving the Samadhi to Brown because if she did, then Calley would make sure that team would be targeted. As a result, Annie talked to Shep, who wanted to talk to her because she didn't make much sense in what she said. However, Yellow was spared from the Samadhi. The next episode, Yellow got a ball into their basket, but struggled with the second one. They were also spared from the Temple of Fate. In Tide Pull, Calley was shown rowing the kayak, which didn't work out because Yellow Team, despite the four other teams pulling at Christa's, was the first team eliminated from the game. After the mission, Calley didn't understand why Blue wanted them gone, because they were weaker than the other teams. In the background, Annie was talking to Shep, and stated she disliked Calley. On the other hand, Calley wanted the Purple Team eliminated, ideally the next day, and talked to Shep about it, but he insisted he will get more information soon. At the Cove, Calley was shown crying, and said that some people were mean because they had low self-esteem, and they were bullying her. Note that the camera focused on Annie as of this time, implying a conflict between them. Portrayal & Relationships Calley was depicted as a contestant not ready to compete in the game. She was very naive, but enjoyed every moment of the show. In challenges, she was shown as physically weak, as show in Tide Pull and Face to Face. She also was very emotional. Calley was close to Jenna of the Brown Team and Keetin of the Green Team. She extremely disliked Annie, and even claimed that she had low self-esteem and Annie picked on her. On the other end, Annie believed Calley was very immature, and wanted the Yellow Team gone. This argument climaxed in On the Ropes, but tamed down the next episode. However, it revived in Cherry Picker, where Purple sent Yellow to Temple as a result of their ongoing rivalry. Quotes *"Why do you hate me?" *"I just had it!" *"Whoa..we're taking it to the top!" *"Oh my gosh; my feet!" *"I'm not worried about it...I had fun here, so I'm not worried." *"I hope to come back more than anything because I had so much fun here...and I learned so much about different people, and so many different types of cultures and religions... and I had so much fun here. People aren't going to know the bonds we have with people here." (confessional before elimination) *''"I'm scared to be here because I don't know anybody and they don't know me, so I'm worried some of us might not get along." *"We're going to do an awesome job!" ''(to Shep after finding out he was her partner) Post Endurance Calley attended the University of Georgia after high school. She has also founded Girls Rock Camp in Athens in 2009, meant to empower young girls through music education and creation. Trivia *Calley's conflict with Annie was one of the top 10 moments from the first 4 seasons of Endurance. *She shares the same name (though spelled differently) as Callie fromCallie Simpkins''Endurance: Tehachapi''. **Coincidentally, both girls were on the Yellow Teams of their respective seasons, and almost placed in the same ranking: E2 Yellow placed 5th while E4 Yellow placed 6th. Their teams were also eliminated by the eventual winners. ***However, Calley was sweeter and less athletic. Gallery CalleyPayne-27448-015-465x698.jpg Calleyad2.jpg Calley, Jenna, and Trey.jpg|On left, with Trey (center) and Jenna (right) CalleyDec2012.jpg External Links * Calley Payne at IMDb * Calley Payne at LinkedIn * Calley Payne at Blogger *Calley Payneat Classic City Rollergirls *Calley Payne at Pinterest Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E2 contestants Category:Yellow Team Category:Musicians Category:Contestants from Georgia